The Hot Pipe Room
by CSilverado
Summary: Mindy and Danny spend a little time alone in the hot pipe room. Short and smutty for smutty's sake.


She'd only done this for three guys before Danny. With Tom, it was never her favorite thing and she would never do it if he didn't ask. He wasn't exactly great at reciprocating so most of the time she got away with not doing it. She didn't mind it so much with Josh, and sometimes she even got her own pleasure out of it. It was good with Casey but he always wanted to rush through to get to the main event.

It had been three weeks since Danny had grabbed her on the plane and she had gone down on him roughly ten times. She didn't know what it was about him, but she couldn't get enough.

"Hey." She stood in his office doorway holding a take out bag from where she went to lunch.

"Hey, yourself," he replied with a smile. He was so relieved that their daily interactions hadn't changed too much now that they … knew things about each other.

"Can I ask you a favor? Can you come with me for a second? I'm having trouble reaching something."

"Um.. sure." Danny got up and followed Mindy out of his office. She could tell he was a little confused. He was taller than her, sure, but not that much. Plus, there were at least three stepping stools in various places around the office she could use. A little smirk crossed her face as she steeled herself for what she had planned. She looked back at Danny as they approached the hot pipe room. He was definitely confused but not suspicious as to why she would need his help getting something from the room. Just curious.

Mindy entered first and waited for Danny to cross the threshold before shutting the door.

"Min?" And then, quickly so she couldn't talk herself out of it, Mindy pushed Danny up against the door and planted her mouth on his. Kissing Danny was one of her favorite things. His lips were soft and confident and he did this thing with his tongue, this kind of teasing caress and always instantly set her skyrocketing to an embarrassingly damp point. Sometimes, her favorite thing to do when they woke up in the morning was just make out. Obviously it always led to more but the man's ability to turn her on with just his mouth always astounded her.

"Mindy, we're at work." With her lips now on his pulse point on his neck, nipping and openly licking, Danny's intended sternness came out as more of a plea.

"I know. I was … having lunch….with Elise…" her sentence was broken up by the need to keep her lips touching some part of Danny. "and she was going on… and on…about her boyfriend…" she had unbuttoned his shirt, leaving the two sides hanging open while she kissed her way around his chest, pausing to tongue a nipple while she scratched her nail down the other. "And all I could think about…was you…and how you woke me up yesterday…. Already hard and deep inside of me." Her hands were now at the waistband of his pants and she had at some point fallen to her knees in front of him. She was kissing the line of hair that disappeared below his waist and looked up at him with wide eyes as she unbuttoned and then slowly unzipped his trousers.

"Fuck. Min, we can't."

She let his pants fall to the ground and pool around his ankles. Ignoring his words, she continued speaking.

"How you held my wrists above my head with one hand and held my legs open with the other. Fuck, Danny. I'd never been fucked awake before. You were going so slowly. I could feel every single inch of you sliding in and out of me."

Danny was panting now, and Mindy reached up and pulled his boxer briefs all the way down. He was fully hard and Mindy licked her lips in anticipation. But she wasn't done with this part yet.

"Do you remember how hard I came around you?" She was unbuttoning her blouse, exposing her lacy, cobalt blue bra that always did wonderful favors for her breast. Danny's eyes moved down and stared appreciatively. She left her shirt on though, and the bra, and it clear she had only exposed herself to give him something to look at, to turn him on more, if that was even possible.

"Yes…" it was all he could say. Of course he remembered. He fucking catalogued it away because he'd never seen her, or any other woman, come so hard and he knew he'd spend every night for the rest of his life trying to recreate it.

"Do you remember what you did then? How you fucked me harder and then pulled your cock out of me? How you came all over my tits and mouth? How you used your hand and spread your cum all around my breast, teasing my nipple before we both collapsed?"

"Min, what are you…" His words were cut off as she took that moment to lick up his entire length. It was a slow lick with the flat of her tongue. She did it again and this time, the moan he let out was surely loud enough to raise suspicion in the outer office.

"Shhh…quiet, Danny. You don't want Betsy coming back here and seeing you being sucked off, do you?"

"Please….don't…." He sounded like he had just run a marathon "mention Betsy… while we're… doing this."

Mindy smiled and went back to the task at hand. She licked up him one more time and then moved her mouth over the head of his penis. She traced the outline of the head with her tongue and then spent a good ten seconds or so applying a gentle but firm suction. She released him with a pop and then went right back in, this time taking in as much of him as she could while still suckling gently.

Danny's groans had gotten pretty rhythmic at this point, matching the movement of his hips. His hands were both buried in her hair and within a minute the dynamic shifted from her sucking him off to him holding her head in place while he fucked her mouth. Mindy wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, his loss of control was turning her on so much she subconsciously slipped a hand up her skirt and was rubbing herself through her tights and panties. Soon, Mindy's own grunts matched Dannys, the vibration from her throat only causing Danny to lose more control.

She looked up at him. His head was thrown back, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth open. She had a sense of perspective then. What must they look like to an outsider? What would they look like if they got caught at this very moment, her on her knees, blouse wide open, hand rubbing herself so hard she was getting an arm workout. Him, fucking her mouth like a madman, grunting with abandon.

Mindy moved her unoccupied hand up to cup his balls, feeling the weight of them in her hand and relishing in the texture. This move elicited a high gasp from Danny and when she looked up at him, their eyes locked. To her surprise, he pulled out of her mouth at that moment.

"I want to come in your mouth. I want to come down your throat."

Mindy simply nodded and opened her mouth in invitation. Danny wasted no time shoving his cock back inside the hot space. A handful of thrusts later and he was coming. It only took two more strokes of her hand to send her over the edge as well. Danny ejaculated for a long time, longer than she expected. His hips started to slow down but he kept filling her mouth with his cum. She swallowed as much as she could, the motion causing her to tighten around him, drawing out more moans. Some spilled out, however, and landed on her bright blue bra, dripping inside to mingle with her sensitive nipple. She sighed, knowing this would be uncomfortable for two reasons. First, it was bound to make her bra stick to her all day. But more importantly, she knew that just the thought of this, of having drips of his cum sticking to her skin all day, would keep her turned on and in an incredibly uncomfortable state for the rest of the day.

Danny was pulling out of her mouth now, and he reached down to help her up. She slid up his body and wrapped her arms around his neck, biting a little at his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered against her mouth. He could taste himself there.

"Any time."

"What about you?" He was still whispering and his concern for her pleasure made her heart beat faster.

"I'm good. I came too."

"Yeah? Well, when we get home tonight, we're going to break our record." 

"You sound pretty arrogant there, Danny. You really think you can make me come five times?"

"I think my only limitation is time. In fact, maybe we should start right now."

"Half day?"

"Let's go, babe."

They buttoned up, headed out and were already at three before they even ate dinner.


End file.
